


Erotyczne fantazje 185

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee





	Erotyczne fantazje 185

Uległa Ruby rozebrała się do naga, a dziedziczka zaczęła całować jej obfite piersi. Język Weiss tańczył na jej twardych z podniecenia sutkach, ssąc je i liżąc.

Liderka uległa pieszczotom starszej i znacznie doświadczonej łowczyni. Weiss pocałowała ją namiętnie w usta a później lizała jej kark i szyje, robiąc to powoli i delikatnie z gracją. Ale chwilę potem nagle przestała.

Weiss usiadła na łóżku i przywołała ją gestem ręki, a Ruby podeszła do niej na czworakach jak posluszny szczeniaczek.

Złożyła pocałunek na stopie swojej pani, później biorąc do ust palce jej stóp, całując i ssąc je osobno. Weiss położyła się na łóżku czując, że Ruby idzie coraz wyżej. Rozsunęła szerzej swoje nogi, zapraszając tym swoją liderkę do dania jej niesamowitych doznań. Ruby uśmiechnęła się i zaczęła oddawać przyjemność jej kochance.


End file.
